Not So Helpless, After All
by StickieBun
Summary: Sebastian tries to give Grell a few lessons on how to be a proper Butler. PWP One-shot.


**Not So Helpless After All.**

"And anyway, it really couldn't hurt if your Butler taught mine a few things. He could only improve." Angelina Durless-Barnett, the Baroness known as Madam Red said with a graceful flick of her hand before she reached out and picked up her teacup and bringing it to her red painted lips.

"I suppose," Her young nephew and head of the Phantomhive family sighed, "But he could also cause my butler problems."

"Oh posh! Your Sebastian is capable enough! It would only be a small inconvenience! Please? I'm tired of salty tea."

The young Earl sighed, "Very well. Sebastian, you heard her. Do what you can to turn…that into a somewhat decent butler." He said, nodding in Grell's direction.

The demon Butler nodded, none too pleased with the situation, "Yes, My Lord." He said with a bow and turning to look at his new burden.

Grell blinked and stood up strait, "I-I will do my best to learn and not make so many mistakes!" The teacup he was holding slipped from his gloved fingers and he hurriedly tried to catch it, His attempts in vain as the cup reached the floor and shattered, "O-oh! I-I'm so sorry!" He fell to his knees and started to pick up the broken glass, slicing open his finger, "Ow!" he pulled off his glove and sucked on his finger. Of course this had all been planned. But to everyone other than Madam Red it looked like he just couldn't help but make such mistakes.

"Ahh, You are such a klutz, Grell…Just…see that you do learn _something_ from Sebastian." Madam Red said, turning back to Ciel and smiling, "Well, it's such a lovely day. Why don't we take a nice walk around your gardens?" she suggested after she finished her tea.

Ciel nodded, bored with the idea, but his aunt was difficult to deal with at times. Like a gentleman, he helped her from her seat and led her outside.

Sebastian began to clear the table, glancing over at the nervous brunet, eyeing him with annoyance, "We may as well start now. The sooner you learn to do a decent job at your duty, the sooner you can return to your Mistress and be out of my hair."

"Your so kind." The plain butler gushed, walking over to the demon.

"I wonder how long you will keep thinking that." The Raven said with a small sadistic smirk, "Help clear the table. I'll count it a success if you manage to break nothing."

"Of course…" The undercover Reaper nodded, carefully gathering the expensive and fragile cups and saucers, setting them back down on the tea tray that rested on a cart nearby.

"So far so good." He turned his back to go back to his own task, stiffening at the sound of something dropping onto the table immediately following.

"O-oh dear! I'm sorry!"

The demon turned back around to see the hopeless butler picking up the teapot and inspecting it.

Grell looked relieved, "Not even cracked." He gave a small smile and set the tea pot on the tea tray.

But Sebastian wasn't looking at the teapot, but the puddle of wasted tea staining the white tablecloth. He turned his gaze up from the mess and at the sad excuse of a butler, his red eyes narrowing to a glare, "Can't you do anything right?" he hissed, slamming the cloth napkins down on the table and walking around to the other side where Grell stood stiff.

"I-I'm sorry! I…I may as well end it all here!" He reached out and grabbed a shining silver butter knife.

"Stop." The raven yanked the knife from the Reaper's grasp and set it down, "You will only make the mess worse like that. Clean this up. Right now."

"O-Oh! Yes…of course…sorry." The reaper reached across the table to grab the napkins.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing him to look up at him questioningly. He glared down at the brunet, "I don't know how, but you will just manage to make more of a mess like that. Because I now have to have the tablecloth cleaned. You may as well clean up your mess a safer way. One that will also insure that this tea does not go to waist entirely."

"What do you mean, Mister Sebastian?"

"I want you to lick it up. Right now. Some real humiliation should do you some good as well. Maybe it will serve as a reminder when you are about to make a mistake again." He said, all hint of amusement gone.

Green eyes widened behind large round glasses, "Wh-with my tongue?"

"What else would you use? I am not going to be patient with you, Sutcliff. Get cleaning."

Grell bit his lip and nodded, his cheeks tinged pink as he bent over the table and looking down at the puddle of tea, his nose hovering over the hot liquid.

"Do not stop until you have cleaned up every last drop." Sebastian nodded, crossing his arms, "No matter what."

The gaze of the plain butler dropped from the other man and to the large puddle under him. He closed his eyes and let his tongue dart past his lips, licking up the warm tea he had spilled in small amounts.

The demon watched him, the strict glare on his face softening as he watched how the smaller butler's tongue licked up the tea quickly; much like a cat and a saucer of milk. He reached a gloved hand out, grabbing the end of the red ribbon holding back the other's hair and tugged it loose, letting the long brown locks fall around Grell's face.

Grell froze, turning his head to look at the butler who was holding his hair ribbon in his hands thoughtfully. His curtain of hair obstructing his view. "M-Mister Sebastian?"

"I did not stutter. I know you heard me say not to stop no matter what." The demon butler said, not even glancing at the man bent over the table.

"S-sorry…" He turned back to cleaning up his mess.

Sebastian walked over across the room and opened a small box of odds and ends that was sitting forgotten on the mantle of the large fireplace. He shifted through the random objects that had been collected and pulled out a single golden bell that had been found on the floor a short time after all the annual Christmas decorations had been stored away again, months before. He slipped the bell onto the ribbon and walked back over to Grell, pulling his hair to the side before fastening the ribbon round his neck, tying it in a bow.

The reaper stiffened, but did not pull back from his task. Just what was going on? What was this demon posing as a butler doing? Oh yes, he knew Sebastian was a demon. He could smell it, and he knew that he was the reason Ciel was a threat to the work he and Madam Red were doing.

The raven lord stepped back, eyeing the other, a sadistic smile curling the corners of his lips upwards in amusement.

Grell continued to lick up the tea in small amounts, his green eyes shifting to look at the butler standing next to him, but unable to see his face. He let out a small sigh, his gaze dropping again. This was embarrassing, even if he was doing it as the 'hopeless human butler' and not himself.

Sebastian continued to watch the hopeless butler lap up the spilled tea for a moment longer before bringing his hand up to run it through the long, dark locks of the other's hair, his fingers trailing along his temple to rub behind one of his ears; as the other lapped up the liquid, he could feel his jaw hinge moving smoothly beneath his gloved fingers, making him trace along the other's jaw slowly before pulling away again.

The seam of Sebastian's glove barely brushed against Grell's ear, causing a shiver to ripple through his body and a small gasp to escape him. His cheeks flushed and he forced himself to continue to lap up the liquid that had now started to grow cold.

Hearing the gasp, the demon tilted his head curiously and he ran his finger along the tip of the other's ear tantalizingly slow.

"Nn…" he paused in his task, "Pl-please, that's hardly fair…." He complained softly, stopping himself from adding how it isn't nice to tease a lady who is only following orders.

"Yet I never said you could stop." he replied coolly, tugging at the other butler's sensative ear. "Until it is all gone."

"Ah! I-I-I know, b-but you don't know what y-you are doing t-to me…" he gasped out, trying to keep his act up. The last thing he wanted was to loose control and reveal his true self to the demon and ruin everything he and his partner had done to hide the true identity of Jack the Ripper. Though he was growing excited; his body wanting nothing more than to let the devil continue. "I-I'll finish cleaning the mess up, but please…"

"Think of this as a test, Mister Sutcliff." he smiled, now just lightly stroking along the edge of the other's ear, ignoring his protests. "Clean it all up without creating more of a mess."

"H-how is this going to make me improve as a b-butler? Nnn-I can't think of a situation…th-that this would ever happen….Please stop!" he straitened up to escape the constant teasing to his ear.

"A proper butler must go through any difficulty in order to accomplish a task…_any_ task..." he said with his smile still in place, burying his fingers into the other's hair and forcing his head back down, causing his own form to press against the backside of the other butler. "So do please continue."

Grell masked the excited noise that threatened to escape him with a whimper, making his body go rigid to stop him from giving in to his habit of wiggling seductively. One thing was right; this was a test. A test of his acting skills, his reputation as an actress was at stake now. He clenched his fists, wrinkling the delicate tablecloth within his gloved hands as he gave in and started licking up the puddle of cold tea from the table.

His smirk returned as he watched the other continue the actions, remaining pressed close to the other to make sure he was getting it all. As uncomfortable it might have felt to him in the beginning, the demon's needs took over the mentality of knowing that this so-called 'hopeless butler' reeked horribly of death…as though it were a natural scent. But he wasn't about to spoil the fun right then, not when he had this 'butler' wrapped around his fingers like weak thread.

The reaper finished licking up the tea under his tongue and stretched out more over the table, causing his toes to barely touch the floor as his tongue started working on the next portion of the unpleasantly cold tea.

As the smaller butler stretched to reach the next spot, he seemed to be unaware that his hip had shifted up to rub roughly against the demon's groin, causing Sebastian to freeze his movements and instantly fight back any noises that may threaten to show a weak point. "Careful how you lean."

He glanced back at the other butler, "H-how else am I to lean?"

"From the side...not bending, especially when leaning close…you never know who could be standing directly behind you." He ended the sentence pointedly, reaching around the other's neck to lightly tap the bell at his throat, making it ring lightly.

"But there is no one else here…" he pointed out, "And I would have to bend over no matter what side of the table I am on."

He sighed and leaned over him so he was pressed hard against the other's behind and his chest against his back, tilting his head to whisper into his ear, "This...is not how you bend over someone…unless you plan to do something to them and not do your job correctly.."

He stiffened and his eyes grew wide, "M-Mister Sebastian…I-I don't think this is what Madam had in mind when she requested you to teach me a few things!"

"But I am teaching you…or attempting to. You just cannot seem to learn them unless I pound them into you." he purred, coming out more in a teasing tone than he would have liked.

Another excited shiver shot through his body, making it hard to stay still, letting a small wiggle slip out. He bit his lip, hoping the movement had seemed more nervous than excited. The words that the demon chose to spew wasn't helping, and biting his lip was the only thing that made him hold back his response of teasing back.

And he was met with silence...or so he thought. Even as minuet as it was, he felt the other shifting almost excitedly against him though immediately covered it up. What was that? Was his teasing finally getting to this sad excuse for a butler? "Well? Are you going to try harder to learn my teachings, or must I fetch the whip?" He tilted his head again, lowering his voice to barely a breath, "...or would you like that too much, Grell?"

He couldn't stop his eyes from lighting up at the mention of a whip, so he cast his gaze away to hide it, "I-I'm trying my best to learn…I promise!"

"You best learn better before they arrive, otherwise I will have no choice but to take personal time just to fulfill my order to make you a better servant...including possible torture devices from keeping me from my own duties." he added at the end with a sincere smile.

He squeezed his eyes closed, oh how he wanted the demon to follow through with the threats…but he couldn't let on that he wanted it. He felt as if keeping up his act was killing him; how he was lusting after such punishments… "Please…I'm trying my hardest! I promise you!" he moved as if to try to get away from the other butler, succeeding in bumping over the vase of flowers that were in the center of the table.

"I've seen women try harder than you." It was a jab, but he felt this butler was doing more than trying to keep from reacting to his advances; it was like he was fighting himself to keep his cool, and he wanted to know why. Quickly, he leaned into him more, forcing the other down onto the table as he caught the vase before it tipped entirely, setting it safely to the side…but not without grinding himself painfully against the other, causing him to grunt from discomfort.

Grell flinched, the jab hitting him harder than the demon butler probably had intended. He knew it was supposed to be an insult to his manhood….but it was a heavier blow to his womanhood that he was trying to hide. The whimper he let out was real, a mix between hurt from the other's words, and a small flamboyant slip of a moan at the end from being ground against. He gasped and mentally slapped himself when he heard his normal voice slip.

Sebastian straightened up again, eyeing the butler before his suspiciously at the noise. He had a feeling his teasing was becoming a hassle to the other at this point, but he had to prove that he was the better in any situation given. "Did I say to stop?" he finally asked quietly, pointing at the small remains of the tea the other butler had missed.

"N-no, sir…" the undercover murderer said shamefully, lowering his head to continue to clean up the cold tea with his tongue, the bell around his neck giving off a soft jingle from the movement.

Humiliation. A sadistic smirk tugged the corner of the crow's lips, with as hopeless this butler was at everything, he wondered if such a degrading treatment would even affect him. He would think not, but the flush on the homely man's cheeks told otherwise.

The perfect butler circled the disgrace to the title of all butlers, eyeing him as he continued to lick up the cold tea. Tugging his gloves on tighter, Sebastian slipped behind Grell again, reaching around and sliding his belt loose, clearing the path to the buttons on his simple black slacks.

Again, Grell halted his task, "Mister Sebastian! You…you are taking this too far!"

The demon reached out, grabbing a hold of long brunet strands and forcing his head down against the table. "_Clean_, Mister Sutcliff. I'll _not_ ask you again."

The reaper whimpered, his act already stretched to it's limit. He felt the demon pop open the button of his pants and tug open the zipper. His face flushed a dark red as he licked up the rest of the tea settled atop the soiled tablecloth, knowing what was coming next.

Sebastian pinched the sides of Grell's slacks and yanked them down to his knees in one swift motion. Pausing in stunned silence once his red eyes caught sight of what was hidden beneath.

Thin red silk, hemmed with a delicate black lace was stretched over the smaller butler's rear. The crow demon ran a gloved finger under the edge of the garment and snapped it against Grell's posterior. "I was not expecting you to be wearing women's undergarments, Sutcliff."

Grell quickly licked up the last few drops of tea and tried to straiten up, though Sebastian's hand held him back down, "I-I'm done!" he gasped, "Please let me up!"

Sebastian pulled the glove off his non-contract hand with his teeth and brought it down onto Grell's panty-clad bottom, a loud snap reverberating in the large room.

"Ahhn~!" Grell gasped out in surprise, his hips jerking forward painfully against the edge of the table, the bell at his throat jingling from the sudden movement.

"You are not done until I have said you are. I'll not accept anything less than perfect." Another slap struck the shinigami's rear, his soft exposed flesh darkening to a dark pink. The demon reached out to the tea tray and grabbed the pot of tea, pouring it onto the table inches away from Grell's face, emptying the pot. "And you have missed a spot."

Grell's eyes widened as the tea he had deliberately made so tasteless pooled under his nose again, "This…this is ridiculous! How would this make me a better Butler? You…you're just cruel and…and inappropriate!" he accused.

"Clean up your mess." Sebastian warned, bringing his hand down against Grell's rear a third time.

Grell glared out the corner of his eye at the red-eyed demon and turned to start licking up the mess all over again. Though his thin panties were stretched painfully tight around him thanks to the sharp smacks delivered to his bottom.

A gloved hand slid around to Grell's hardened member, rubbing it through the two layers of cloth, "Enjoying your punishment, Mister Sutcliff?" Sebastian asked, sliding his hands up over the reaper's feminine hips, "I expect an answer."

The death god closed his eyes, taking a moment of silence to try and calm his voice before speaking; "N-no, sir."

"You are a horrible liar, Sutcliff." He gripped the edges of the red panties and pulled, restricting Grell's manhood painfully, causing the reaper to stand on his toes desperately, "Lets try this again, shall we? Same question."

"Y-Yes!" Grell mewed out, forgetting about his task and gripping the tablecloth with shaking fingers.

"That's better. A good butler always tells the truth to his mistress," he pulled the panties up tighter, causing the man to cry out, the seams training dangerously, "And, he follows _every_ order his master gives him." he gave the panties a final yank, ripping them clean in half, and causing the reaper to collapse, falling to the floor, yanking the tablecloth down with him. Sebastian reached out and caught the vase, setting it safely aside before stooping down and grabbing Grell's jaw, forcing him to look up at him, "And wile you are under my teachings, _I_ am your master. Understand?"

Grell whimpered and nodded, another thrill going through him. Oh, how he wished he could be himself. Let this demon have his way with him, let him carry through with such sinful threats!

"Good, now get up." The demon demanded, yanking him to his feet by his jaw. "And resume your position on the table."

"But…the tea is…"

"What did I just tell you?"

Grell yelped, dodging Sebastian's hand as it swung to strike his face and he spun around and bent over the polished wooden table, now lacking it's dressings, and his bared rear, still pink from his spanking, sticking out, pants still down around his ankles.

The reaper felt the demon's hand caress his rear, a finger circling his entrance before forcing it's way in, drawing a moan from his lips.

"Mew for me." the butler nearly whispered into his ear, pumping his digit in and out of the smaller man, forcing in a second finger before Grell had fully adjusted, scissoring his fingers inside him to stretch him out, "Do that properly and I'll reward you."

The red reaper whimpered and took a shaky breath, "M-meow~"

"Good." Sebastian withdrew his fingers and quickly undid his pants, pulling out his own length and stroking it to size before pressing it to Grell's entrance. "Beg for it"

Grell looked back at the demon. Seriously? This man was going to make him beg to be raped? Well…it wasn't exactly rape. Not really. He was willing…but in order to keep cover, Grell couldn't let the demon know that. "Pl-please…"

"'Please…who?'"

"Please master…p-punish me for my insignificant skills as a butler…"

Hands gripped Grell's hips and the demon thrust himself in to the hilt in one quick movement, letting off a soft grunt that was lost in Grell's loud cry. Without waiting for the reaper to adjust, he brought his hips back and snapped them forward over and over again, a small trickle of blood running down Grell's legs from the rough treatment to his barely prepared entrance.

Flamboyant cries, the ringing of a bell, and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Once in a wile a small groan from the demon's throat joined the chorus.

Slowly, Grell grew used to the movement inside him, and he relaxed onto the table, his cries softening to moans and whimpers of pleasure. His legs sliding apart until the pants about his ankles stopped them from spreading further. "Nnn…M-mister Sebastian…" he moaned out lustfully.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself, Sutcliff." Sebastian ran his hands along the reaper's back, massaging it before digging his nails into the skin through the layers of cloth he wore.

"Nnn!" Giving into his pent up desires, Grell shifted, arcing up into the rough touch.

The crow pulled out slightly, reaching down to grab Grell's legs, yanking one up so that his pants were no longer wrapped around both ankles before flipping him over, hooking the leg up over his shoulder as he resumed his motions in the brunette.

Grell's head fell back onto the tea-stained tablecloth with a moan, "Sebastiannn! H-harder!"

"You seem to have forgotten that this is a punishment." The raven grunted, "I'll not fulfill requests."

"Please!" Grell gasped desperately, pawing at the table beneath him.

Sebastian gave another small grunt, digging his nails into the brunette until they almost broke the skin and snarling, "The master does not take orders from his servant."

"B-but you're driving me mad! I-I can't think! Please!" he begged shamelessly, pressing up into Sebastian's nails, "Even if you have to paint me red~"

Sebastian gave a small huff as he heard the pleading, and he silently mused just how odd this supposed mortal was. But in his heat, thinking was a bother, and he leaned in, smirking, and nipped the other's ear.

Grell let out a long moan that hitched when his ear was taken between Sebastian's lips. His body pinned down on the table under the toned body covering him, restricting his movements. He was loosing his patients quickly. He had known this would happen if he was pushed too far…but as long as the demon didn't find out his secrets…it would be fine, right? He opened his eyes and smirked up at the crow, "It isn't nice to push me too far, Mister Michaelis~" he teased, gripping his shoulders and pushing him off him.

Sebastian stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded, before his expression became clouded with anger once more. A sadistic smile mirroring Grell's crossed his own expression, and he hissed, "Why don't you lie back down and beg for me not to kill you, Sutcliff?" while leaning in and flicking the bell tied around the other's neck.

"Because~" The reaper giggled, standing up and walking over to the demon, "Wile I may not be the best butler, there are things I am good at! Things you, my handsome sir, have teased at quite enough!" he ducked down and sprung back up, tackling the demon to the ground and pinning him there, leaning in to nuzzle his neck gently, "Oh~ You'll be sorry for today, Sebastian Michaelis." He giggled, wiggling his hips.

Sebastian was in a state of shock. What kind of mortal could pin a demon to the ground? Really, it didn't make much sense at all. Somehow, the raven collected himself again, and he freed his arms enough to place his hands on the other's shoulders. "You, Mr. Sutcliff, are one unique individual," he growled. "But I won't let you dominate me."

"Ooo, such a strong word, that is." He cooed, "I would never think of being so forward as that! Well…maybe a little~" he giggled and swatted Sebastian's hands away from his shoulders and removed his gloves, reveling his brightly painted red nails that had been hidden within the white cloth. His hands slid over Sebastian's torso, easily pinching open the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, "You aren't the first man to push me past my limit, you know~"

Sebastian wasn't sure whether to feel insulted, sit back, or slap the hell out of this one. He'd never guess that Grell - useless, mousey, little Grell - was anything like the man on top of him now. Really, where did it all come from? And who else had supposedly 'pushed Grell past his limit?' A twinge of frustration swept through the demon, and he decided that he wouldn't be bested in any of the tiniest ways. Growling low in his throat, Sebastian bucked his hips against his fellow butler's.

"Nyahhn~" Grell gasped and gripped Sebastian's arms, "Don't be so impatient, Darling! I'm attempting to be nice!" he placed his knees on each of Sebastian's hands, pining them down as he lifted himself up enough to maneuver the demon's pants down further and hovering over the large hardened member standing at attention. With a hiss of pleasure, he lowered himself onto Sebastian's length slowly until he hit the half point. Then he let himself drop onto it with a loud moan, the bell jingling at the movement.

Sebastian gave a lustful groan, trying to free his hands and failing to do so. He was caught between frustration and pleasure, and it was driving him crazy. He tried, and rather failed, to glare at the brunette, instead opting to try and thrust into the warmth above him.

"Ahh…" Grell's head dropped back and his eyes closed, "You seem so eager to play with your naughty kitten, what happened to trying to punish me?" he teased, moving himself upwards, letting the demon slide out of him nearly all the way before he fell back down once more with another moan.

"Nn-," Sebastian began to groan, but he cut himself off. "Naughty kitten, indeed," he snarled, pulling once more against the weight on his hands. "If you would free my hands, then I could easily give you what you deserve."

"Big strong hottie like you? Darling," Grell leaned forward, nibbling along his neck, "You aren't even trying."

"I can't try too hard," the demon excused himself with a small snort. "If I broke a toy the first day I received it, then what kind of butler would I be?" He validated his point by taking a strand of the brown hair with his teeth and tugging on it like a warning.

"I don't break easy." Grell said in a serious voice, "I wouldn't play with you if I did."

For a moment, Sebastian met the other's gaze. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to let himself go a little 'demon,' so to speak. He at last managed to yank his hands free, and tried to suppress the red glint in his eyes as he hissed, "I really wish I had that whip right now."

Grell squealed, wiggling his hips as he continued to move himself along the demon's member, "Ah~ I'm sure you can find a substitute for one~ If you couldn't then what kind of butler would you be?" he teased, egging him on.

"You stole the words directly from my mouth, Sutcliff," Sebastian snickered, before flashing a hand out and slapping the other's rear.

Grell yelped, but a giggle shortly followed as he sped up his movements, "Oh~ Now you're learning how to punish me~ Meow~" he lewdly licked his lips.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, wondering if this could really be considered punishment when the brunette clearly enjoyed it. Nevertheless, he let a small groan leak from his lips, and he repeated the slap, propping himself up with one hand to bite down on the other's collarbone.

"Ahh-h!" The bell continued to jingle at every movement, The reaper's breath turning to a light panting in time with the ringing. "Oh~ Sebas-chan~" he gasped, stretching his body out and changing the angle of penetration, "You're so sinfully good!" he gasped, wrapping his arms around the crow.

Sebastian sucked harshly at the flesh, using his nails to dig harshly into the brunette's back. He parted for just a moment, however, to try and taste the other's mouth.

"Mmm~" Grell didn't hesitate to lock his lips with Sebastian's, his tongue sliding in along his and exploring his cavern. The tip of his tongue lingering a moment on one of the crow's fangs.

His pace slowed, a pressure stirring inside him as he felt his climax mounting, "Ah! S-Sebby…I'm g-going to…Nnn…" he shivered.

Sebastian hissed, and reached forward, wrapping his hand around the base of the brunette's length and snipping off the peak before it could be taken. "The master comes first," he growled, before returning to the kiss.

Grell whimpered against his lips, but didn't try to swat the demon's hand away, "S-Such a sadist…Should have…nnn…expected as much…haa!" his body trembled violently.

Sebastian smirked, before slowly moving his hand on the other's member, but still squeezing hard enough to prevent the other butler's climax. Although, he, too, was starting to feel the pleasure increasing, and he began to buck his hips harder as he neared his own climax. "Good kitten," he growled as he did so.

Grell moved desperately, moaning louder each time he slid downwards, the length inside him striking his sweet spot just right to send him over the edge, only to be denied each time by the slim fingers wrapped tightly about his own length. "Ahh—pl-please!"

"Beg for it," Sebastian hissed, even though he was dangerously close himself. He remarked snidely, "Beg for it, Slutcliff."

Grell attempted to scowl, "A l-lady never begs!"

"Then I suppose you just don't get to release," Sebastian sneered, using his free hand to slam the brunette against his hips, preparing to climax without the other butler.

"AHH! No! Please!" his back arched, his entire body throbbing, "By Charon's Oar! Please! NNgh—" The reaper became desperate, trembling against Sebastian's form, "For all that is unholy, release me, demon!" he gasped, not really paying attention to what he said.

Sebastian snapped to attention, and lost everything at once. "Demon-?" he choked out, before pleasure crashed over him and his hold on Grell's member completely slipped from his grasp. "Gre-ahh!" he groaned as he peaked.

Release, sweet release overtook Grell at last, sending waves of bliss through him as he finally was able to spill over, collapsing forward onto Sebastian's chest moments afterwards, panting heavily, and his body unmoving.

As the crow struggled to calm down, he placed a hand on Grell's back. "Did I really treat you so poorly that you would call me a demon?" he sighed as he felt the hot breath against his skin.

Grell stiffened, had he said that? No good…he needed to fix it quickly, "C-cutting me off that long…I wasn't thinking strait…" he muttered, letting his voice fall back to the nervous tone of his butler act.

Sebastian smirked, combing through the brown locks of hair. "Well, then, let me say that you're a butler to _die_ for, Grell," he said as if making a point.

Grell blinked, hiding his face in the demon's chest. Did he know? Had he found out, or was his wording just a coincidence? "…Is today's lesson over? We both have things we need to do…" he said, wanting to get away from temptation himself; away from the risk of the truth being uncovered. Though…he wouldn't mind more lessons and punishments from this demon. He wasn't William, that was for sure, but, for now, He and William were not a couple…there would be no harm in a little demonic temptations here and there…

"There's nearly an hour for me to clean all of this up before I need to get to dinner," Sebastian sighed, though he was inwardly smirking from the discovery he'd made. "Tell you what, I'll give you some cooking tips for dinner, and to pay me back, you can stop by my bedroom tonight. ... And I think you know what will happen if you mess up any more today."

The smaller butler blushed and slowly pulled away to start gathering his clothing and slip them all back on, "…You don't know what you are getting yourself into…" he smirked, muttering in a low voice as he slipped his pants back on and turned to face the demon with a wide smile, "You really are one _hell_ of a butler! I could never compare!"

* * *

**AN:** Just a little PWP that took me way longer to do than it should have!

Which leads me to thanking Phoenix-of-Starlight for getting me over my writers block on it.

I don't really support SebxGrell much, but I do like it when it is Butler!Grell. and it was fun to play around with Butler!Grell for writing this little one-shot.


End file.
